1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device which records different types of information, such as facsimile information and copy information, on recording papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a multi-function information recording device including a printer function, a facsimile function and a copy function. The printer function serves to record information inputted by an information processing device such as an external computer onto predetermined papers and output the recorded papers. The facsimile function serves to record information inputted via external telephone lines onto predetermined papers and output the recorded papers. The copy function serves to record information inputted from an information reading device, such as a scanner, onto predetermined papers and output the recorded papers.
In the conventional multi-function information recording device described above, the recorded papers are delivered to identical paper tray or stacker and stacked up at an identical position, even if the type of information recorded on the papers are different.
However, if the recorded papers of different types of information are delivered to the same paper tray and stacked up at the same position on the tray, the following inconvenience takes place. Namely, in such a case, recorded papers of data from a computer and data from telephone lines are stacked up at the same position of the same tray in the mixed fashion, for example. Therefore, a user who wants to take out the recorded paper of computer data may also take out the recorded papers of the telephone line data erroneously, and the recorded papers of the telephone line data may sometimes be lost. If the data sent via the telephone line is important, the loss or missing of the recorded paper may result a serious problem.